Loveable behaviour of Harry Potter
by Ami88
Summary: Draco knew that Harry loved to see emotions on his face. Little did Harry know that Draco had some secrets himself. Harry/Draco. Continuation of Collected, cold and cuddly; Many faces of Draco Malfoy.


**Author**: Akiko88/ Ami88  
**Title**: Possessive, Protective and Secretive: Loveable behaviour of Harry Potter  
**Pairing(s)**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Draco knew that Harry loved to see emotions on his face. Little did Harry know that Draco had some secrets himself.  
**Warnings**: slash, fluff and Slytherin sneakiness.  
**Word count**: 600  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own. JKR does.  
**A/N**: This is for Sisika, who requested a POV change of my earlier drabble Collected, Cold and Cuddly: Many Faces of Draco Malfoy. I hope you like it! Thanks to Tacuma811, for finding the time in your busy schedule to look through this drabble.

Possessive, Protective and Secretive: Loveable behaviour of Harry Potter

Harry Potter was very different from himself, and Draco Malfoy knew that all to well. Harry wore his emotions on his sleeve; anger and happiness were clearly visible on his face. It was different from Draco, who mostly felt the need to hide his emotions. He knew that Harry loved to see the emotion on his face. He knew Harry thought the sight of them were precious, special. And Draco let him think that way, because to be honest, he loved the way Harry looked at him when a shred of emotion flittered across his face. Of course he would never say it out loud. He had a reputation to think of! Another thing that he didn't tell Harry was that instead of emotions, he loved Harry's behaviour.

He loved Harry's possessiveness. Whenever there was a guy, or sometimes a girl, depending on how possessive Harry was feeling, flirting with Draco, Harry would stride towards them and start growling. Actually _growling_! And even though Draco would tear him a new one for 'not trusting to take care of himself', he secretly would go looking for someone to flirt with, just so he could see that face and hear that growl. At that moment Harry really was like a possessive male lion defending his mate, and it turned Draco on like you wouldn't believe. Of course he didn't tell Harry any of this; he already had endured enough Slytherin/ Gryffindor jokes to last a lifetime, thank you very much.

Harry's protectiveness was another thing that Draco loved. Harry was willing to protect him against the world if he had to. Harry's protectiveness was like caring without the pity that often comes with it like a nasty side effect. It made Draco feel warm and safe. Of course it had other perks. For example, if Draco was sneaky enough he could get away with teasing the Weasel. The moment the Weasel says anything inappropriate within hearing range of Harry, Harry would stride towards them with all his protective and noble Gryffindor-ness and will try to protect Draco from his best friend. Even though Draco knew that it was wrong to tease the Weasel, he was still a Slytherin. And like the good Slytherin that Draco was, he took advantage of Harry's protectiveness as often as he could.

The best thing, at least for now, that Draco loved, was Harry's secretiveness. Or rather his inability to be secretive. It must be his Gryffindor genes, because Harry, for the life of him, couldn't lie sincerely. His behaviour, when he was keeping a secret from Draco, was almost always the same. He wouldn't look him in the eye, shuffles his right foot a lot and after being asked about it he would start to sweat and fidget. It was amusing to say the least. But Harry's amusing behaviour wasn't the most loveable; it was what he was hiding. Harry would try his best to be secretive when he was doing something romantic, when he was trying to surprise Draco with something. Sometimes he would surprise Draco with dinner at his favourite (and the most expansive of Wizarding Britain) restaurant, or with tickets to an almost sold out Quidditch game. And with presents, lots and lots of presents, all designed to be a thoughtful reminder of Harry's love. So whenever Harry was showing his telltale 'I've got a secret from you' signs, Draco would just pretend that he didn't know. It works out to best for all that way. Harry would think that he successfully surprised Draco, and Draco would get his present. A win-win situation.


End file.
